Through Eternity I Am Yours
by Castianna
Summary: Prequal to Untitled Romance In Domino. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bob and Obo inc does not own yugioh...but oh what a world it would be if we did...sigh

A/N: I am aware of the fact that this story follows NOTHING from the tv show or manga, the only simularities it holds is the names of some of the characters. Aya and Rae are the past lives to the characters in another of my fics called Untitled Romance In Domino, in a sense this is a prequal to it. Yes I know that those two stories do not follow the story line of te manga/anime but hey, their great story lines...at least I think so. Anywho, hope you enjoy, and please review.

Chapter 1

Aya and Rae were sisters. Twin sisters. Of course they didnt know that. They were seperated at birth to protect them. They would grow up, completely ignorant of the other. Aya lived with a ruthless lord who would sell his soul for power. Rae lived with a kind lord who raised her as a daughter as his wife was unable to have children. Rae, being the adopted daughter of this lord, was betrothed to the Pharohs son, Atem. The wedding was to accur on Raes fourteenth birthday.

Aya was accompanying her lords wife as her personal servant to this party that would last a week. One week of feasts and ther merriment. Aya was overseeing her ladys stuff when she saw a young man watching her. She looked away and when she looked back he was gone. She didnt see much of him but she saw his peircing blue eyes. Later that evening, when she had been sent away by her lady, Aya wandered in the garden. It was beautiful with the setting sun as the backdrop. Aya was sitting beside a fountian. She trailed her hands through the water.

"It sure is beautiful...isnt it?" Someone said behind her. She was so startled she fell into the fountian.

She looked up, her wet hair hanging in her face, and she looked directly into peircing blue eyes.

"Here let me help you." He offered her a hand. She accepted. He pulled her out and accompanied her into the palace.

"Where are your rooms?" He asked as they walked.

"I...I have a pallet in the servants chamber." She stuttered.

"I see. Well your too wet to go to that chilly chamber, you'd catch your death before you even closed your eyes." He said and led her off in a direction she hadnt been yet.

They enetered a large room with a fire on one wall, immeadiately she moved to the warmth. It felt so good, she closed her eyes. Seto was entranced by this young girl. She was different from all other women, and he was certian that she wore a wig. He grabbed a sheet from his bed, yes they were in Seto's room, and he wrapped it round the girl standing before his fire. Then he reached up and pulled the black wig that was sitting crookedly atop her head off. Beautiful blonde hair glittered in the fire light. he noticed a ribbon tieing the hair. He un did it and watched as long blonde tresses fell down to her hips.

"Your to beautiful to be a servant girl." His voice was hoarse as he pulled her around to look at him. Aya felt vulnerable without her wig, her eyes held the expression of a frightened animal. She looked away but Seto pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. "What is your name, Fair Goddess." He whispered.

"Aya..." She whispered. And then Seto captured her lips in a kiss. Aya was surprised by his kiss and her knees went weak. He lifted her and carried her to his bed where he broke the kiss and set her down on the pillowed surface. He meant to leave her before his passion overtook him but soon passion over took both of them and they awoke in the morning tangled in the sheets and the sun was peeking through the window, casting its light upon the lovers laying in each others arms.

Rae awoke to the sun filling her room. Today was her birthday and her wedding day. She smiled. She would be happy as wife to Atem. She called for her servant and best friend for several years.

Aya hurried from Seto's room to her ladys chambers to help her dress. She knew that her lady would want to look her best for the occasion. Everyone wanted to look their best when in the pressence of royalty. The wedding was long and beautiful. And the feast afterwards was colorful and lively. At the end of the night Aya snuck back to her lovers arms, but unknown to her, fate had plans for the young lovers...plans that would try their love to the max...

A/N: Well what do you think? please Review. thanks. I hope to get chapter two up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Yu-gi-oh** but the ideas and plotting behind this story are completely owned by Obo and myself, Bob and Obo inc. Proudly presents Chapter 2 of Through Eternity I Am Yours.

It was now three days after the wedding, Aya and Seto were now completely in love with each other. Aya awoke in the early morning hours in Seto's bed, He wasnt there. She looked around, she found him standing in front of the fire. She stepped quietly over to him, but he sensed her behind him instantly. "I will free you from slavery by any means possible." he said and turned gathering her close to him.

Across the palace. Rae awoke in her husbands bed. He was standing near a window over looking the city before them. She walked over to him. Wanting to help ease what ever was on his mind. "My cousin has been distracted." He said, "I am starting to wonder what he is hiding from everyone." He said quietly wishing to seek his wifes council. "Maybe he is troubled by something...Maybe as his cousin you should ask him what troubles him." Rae said sagely.

"Your right...But It has been a long time since I approached him as a cousin." Atem sighed. Rae smiled at him. "It cant be that hard."

He nodded and moved with her back to the bed. He pushed her lightly back onto the pillows and followed her down.

Daylight broaught with it the leaving of most of the foriegn guests, including the King and Queen of Athens. Aya's master was looking to establish ties with that particular country so he decided to barter with the only thing he had, Aya. "King Patricles, I promise you, this wench is no ordinary wench. She has hair the color of gold and is said to be the daugter of Ra. She has about her a beauty that any king would pay a ransom to marry." The King. thought on that for a moment and then nodded. "I wish to see this fair goddess before I make my true decission." The man nodded and left. Leaving the king alone.

Aya's master stormed down the hall to the servants chamber, He entered the room just as Aya did from the other entrance. "Wench. Get over here." He shouted. She obeyd instantly. Leaving Seto in the shadows of the door. "Yes master?" She said.

"Come with me." He said.

He led her down the hall and into the King of Athens chamber. "I have brought her, my lord." He said. He steped behind Aya and pulled off her wig, causeing her hair to cascade down.

The king stood. "She is the very image of Aphrodite. With her golden hair and fair skin. She will have a home in one of our temples as a priestess of Aphrodite. Come girl, we must begin teaching you are language, before you reach my land you must be fluent." He held his hand out and beckoned her forward. Then he turned back to his guards. "See that this man is rewarded for delivering her safely to us." Then he left with Aya.

In the next four hours Aya was caught up with the Greecian group that she couldnt find a moment to slip away and tell Seto. By the end of the morning, just before the noon meal, The geeks took their leave of the city, with Aya sitting in a covered chaise.

Seto was just walking down the corridoor to the throne room to speak with his cousin when Atem approached him. "Atem." He greeted. "Seto." Atem greeted back. "I wish to speak with you."

"And I with you cousin. But you first." Seto answered.

Atem nodded. "I wish to know why you seem so secretive lately." He said.

Seto smiled. "Because I have fallen in love." He said.

Atems eyes widened and he scanned the throne room where many of the foriegn delegates and their families sat. "You will not find her there." Seto said.

"Has she left already?" He asked.

"No, she is not of the nobility. She is of lower birth. In fact I came to ask you for assistance in haveing her freed...So I may marry her." Seto said.

Atem smiled and clapped Seto on the back. He walked him to a private room where they discussed the issue for two hours. Finally they had figured out who the girl belonged to and what her masters weakness was...so they might use it to gain her freedom.

It took another hour to track the man down and then another to jog his memory as to who the girl was. By the end of that time Seto was about ready launch a full scale rescue attempt. The only hitch was that the man had not told them to whom he had sold Aya.

"Atem. I will find her." Seto said as he stormed out the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Eternity I Am Yours

Chapter 3

by Bob and Obo inc.

It was a long and rough journy over the mediterranean sea. many of the greeks feared that Posidan was angered at them for some slight they were unaware of. Aya became sea sick and weakend. The King of Athens feared she would not see the end of the journy. The queen and her ladies slowly taught Aya their language on the voyage when the poor girl felt well enough to learn. Every night Aya dispared of never seeing her beloved Seto again.

It was many weeks later and Seto had been searching far and wide for Aya and so far with no luck. He had traveled as far east as the Hitite empire and had yet to find any sign of her. He would soon head north around the mediterranean and towards Greece. But he would not make it there for many months, Perhaps years. He headed back to Egypt to let the few men that had accompanied him see their home one last time for quiet some time.

By the time Aya arrived in Athens she was almost completely fluent in the greek language. She had also mad friends amoung the queens ladies and the queen herself counted Aya as a friend. Aya was escourted to the Temple of Aphrodite as soon as the boat made port. She was introduced to the other maidens in service to the golden goddess. Then the King and Queen left to their shinning palace that over looked the city. As more weeks passed Aya continued to become sick in the mornings. It was thought that she had never quiet recovered from her previous ailment.

It was now four months since Aya had been forced from her home and her love. On the clear nights Aya would go out onto the cliffs and look out towards Egypt across the great sea. It was on such a night that Aya finally realised why she had been sick in the mornings. She had missed her womans time now four times, She was completely sure that she was with child. From living in the temple for so long she knew that all the maidens were supposed to be pure and untouched. She would have to go to the King the next day and tell him of her discovery. She was pregant with Priest Seto's child. She dropped to her knees and cried silently. "Seto...oh seto...where are you...are you not coming to find me..." She dispaired in her own language so that anyone who might happen to be spying would not know what she said.

Four Years Later.

It had taken much longer than Seto had first thought to first get the Pharohs permission to take a journy north to Greece. Finally four years after first setting out on his journy he rode his men into Athens. They rode to the palace and dismounted. Seto walked to the front door and servants rushed to open the doors for him. He walked throug the main entrance. A man dressed in the toga style favored by most greeks approached him. "My Lord. We were not expecting any foriegn ambasadors today." He said.

Seto meerly shook his head. "My arrival here is not an ambasadorial mission. I am here looking for someone, I wish to speak to your King if I may about this matter." Set said.

The man nodded. "Your name sir, so that I may announce you?" The man asked.

"I am High Priest Seto, Of Egypt. Cousin to Pharoh Atem." He said evenly.

The man nodded and led him to the main audience chamber.

The man walked in and addressed the court. "My Lords, My Ladies." He said gaining the attention of every eye in the room, Including a young woman who sat beside a young brown haired boy with azure blue eyes.

"My Lord," The man said to the king. "May I present The ambassador of Egypt, The High Priest Seto, Cousin to the Pharoh." The man bowed.

Seto strod into the room and right towards the King. Aya watched from her spot to the left of the thrown careful to not draw attention to herself. She turned to the woman beside her and spoke rapidly in greek then stood and started to leave the thrown room with the boy.

Seto had kneeled before the King. "King Patricles, I have traveled far from Egypt on my journy and I wish to ask for your aide." He said, chosing his words carefully.

"Aide with what." The King asked.

"May we speak in private?" Seto asked.

"Very well." The King stood and beckoned for Seto to stand as well. The king led him from the crowded thrown room and towards his private sitting room.

Aya, having recognised Seto the instant he walked into the room, was intrigued as to his purpose here in Athens. She motioned for a young woman to come forward. "Take him to my chamber, I will be there shortly." She said and then followed the two men to the sitting room, intending to listen in on the conversation.

The king motioned for Seto to sit. "Now, tell me why this is a private matter." The king asked.

"I am asking your assistance in finding..." He paused for a moment. " My wife."

The words stabbed Aya like a knife to the heart. So he had forgotten about her and remarried...and now she was missing. He hadnt come for her at all. A tear slid down her face as she ran back to her chamber.

"Your wife? Why would your wife be anywhere near Athens." The king asked.

"She went missing just after the Pharohs wedding, Yours is the last kingdom that I have not yet checked. I have been searching for her for four years and have yet to find any trace of her."

The King looked incredulous for a moment, Could he have paid for someone other than a simple slave girl..."Please, discribe your wife to me," He asked.

Seto smiled to himself, thinking back on Aya's image that he had stored away. "She is the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom of Egypt, Possibly the world." He said. "She has hair the color of gold and eyes as green as the emeralds that decorate your crown." Seto looked to the King, "She was taken from me and sold to someone from a distant kingdom. It has been a long four years and I hope to find her and take her home with me." He finished sadly.

The King cleared his throat. "I know of the girl of which you speak." He said quietly.

"She is here? Where?" Seto asked.

"I will bring you to her." The king said. "And know this High Priest. I did not know she was anything other than a slave girl when I paid gold for her. I set her free the minute she stepped foot on Greece soil. She became a preistess in the temple of Aphrodite and then later a member of my own family." The king said.

"So she married here?" Seto asked sadly.

"No, I adopted her as my daughter." he said. Decideing that Aya could tell him of the boy when they met.

"So she has been treated well." Seto asked.

The King nodded and motioned towards the door they were now in front of. Seto knocked roughly on the door and a young woman answered. "My lord?" She said to the King.

"I wish to speak with my daughter." He said quietly. The girl nodded and moved aside. The two men entered the room.

"Alcmene" Aya called from out onthe balcony. "Who is there." She asked.

"It is I, Aya, and a guest I think you should meet." The king said.

Aya came around the corner and into the room. Her eyes locked with Seto's...She was speechless. How could he have known she was here.

Seto took a few steps towards Aya. "I cant believe I have found you at last.." he said. He held out a hand to her.

"What took you so long?" She whispered...completely forgeting what she had heard in the hall outside the sitting room.

"I tried to find you right away, But there were so many kingdoms to search and It seemed as if you had completely disappeared...But I did not forget...How could I forget...my wife.." He said and took two more steps and pulled her into his embrace.

Just then the little boy with blue eyes came running into the room... "Mommy...mommy..." The boy stopped..."Who are you..." he asked. Looking directly at Seto.

Seto looked directly into the brilliant blue eyes and there was not a single doubt in his mind that the boy was his. He looked at Aya who merely nodded. "I have a son.." He whispered.

The boy came closer and tugged on his mothers skirt. "Who is that man mommy.." he asked.

Aya kneeled down to look her son in the eyes. "Skaara, This man. He is your father."


	4. Chapter 4

Through Eternity I Am Yours

Chapter 4

By Castianna

Skaara looked confused for a moment. For all his four years he had never had a father... "I dont have a Father." He said boldly... "The great Zeus gave me to my mommy..." He glared at Seto. Then he walked forward. In a lower voice he said. "Please dont take me away from her... She needs me at night when her tears come." Skaara looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes that Seto's own brother had perfected.

"Im not taking you from your mother Skaara. Im here to bring you both back to your homeland." Seto said firmly.

"We get to go on a trip?" He asked, curious.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"To Egypt, Its the land where your mother is from, and you."

"Is Egypt really far away?"

"It is across the sea, and It will take many weeks to travel there." Seto said.

"Wow, can we leave now? I'll go pack my toys!" He said and ran off to the other room.

Seto looked up at Aya. "Why did you never send word?" He asked quietly.

"I...I was afraid that you had moved on...that if I wrote to you and told you where I was that I would hear back that you had remarried... and forgotten me..."

Seto held out his arms for her. She rushed into them.

"You should have known that I loved you... I had gone to the Pharoh right away and asked permission to be married... But then you were taken from me... I have spent all of the past four years searching for you... And now I can take you home..." he held her close. "Now quickly pack your things, the sooner we reach Egypt the sooner we can be married."

Aya went to pack her things and noticed her adopted father standing in the doorway. "You were a kind father to me... thank you." She said and gave him a hug. "But i must go with Seto...He is the man i have cried for the last four years."

The king nodded and huged her back. "Go then to egypt my dear, but please dont forget us... Our doors will always be open to you."

Aya nodded and the tears were falling. She turned and went about packing her room. The king left the room and summoned Alcmene. "You will accompany Aya back to egypt, She will need a friend there im sure. For when she left she had no one except the young preist."

Alcmene nodded and went in to help her lady pack.

"My Love, we will leave in the morning. For now I must go and tell my men that our search is over and we return to our homes tomarrow...It shall be welcome news to al of them. We havent seen our home in two years." Seto said.

Aya nodded. "Will you come to me tonight?" She asked timidly...

"If that is your wish my love." He kissed her softly.

Aya's arms reached up and pulled him closer to her, She hadnt had this closeness for four years and she found now that she craved it more than anything. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Go now my love, and hurry back to me..." She whispered.

Seto walked from the room and Aya went back to packing. She knew it would be a long journy home...Was egypt really her home? Would she fit in there... When she lived in Egypt she had been forced to hide her hair and she had grown up with no friends... She would have no one when she arrived there... no one except for Seto, Skaara and Alcmene. She shook off the bad thoughts, She would be with Seto... her beloved Seto who had searched far and wide for her, Of course Egypt was her home...It was their home.

Seto returned later that night to Aya's chambers. He undressed quickly and went to her bed. She was sleeping on her side, one hand tucked under her face. Her golden hair was spread over the pillows. He moved the covering and slipped in beside her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her to him.

Aya came slowly awake to the warmth that surrounded her. She snuggled closer and heard a moan. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Seto. "Woman. I want you... more than anything I have ever wanted before...You make me mad with desire." He whispered.

Aya came fully awake. She felt like a virgin, it had been so long... Not knowing what to do she simply said. "Then take me... I am yours... My love."

Seto groaned. It had been four years, he had stayed true to her and not lain with anyone else in those years. He felt on the verge of climax and he hadnt even started. he had to treat her as a virgin... it had been as long for her as well... He took a deep steadying breath and then kissed her. He let his hands roam over her body, reaquainting themselves with her curves.


End file.
